School Girls
by HBKshawnM0091
Summary: Trish gets some flowers from a mystery man, Shawn and Stephanie try to find out who sent them but run into some problems of there own.
1. Wonder

I don't own nothing!!! All Vince and the WWE!!Well I wish I could own Shawn and Randy ;)  
  
WONDER  
  
Trish walked down the hall, panting she was just in a match with Gail Kim. She was going to take a shower when Stephanie ran out of her locker room.  
  
"Hey, Trish, there some flowers in there for you"  
  
Trish smiled "really?"  
  
Stephanie nodded "Yeah, I gotta go but i'll stop by later, OK?"  
  
Trish walked in she admired the flowers she saw a card, snatching it. "I wonder" she said opening the card.  
  
To you,  
  
I've been admiring you lately, I'd love to see you tonight at the PPV party. Hope you come I'll find you!  
  
Trish closed the card "God knows who it is, everyone going to be there" she sat the card down to take her shower. 


	2. High School

HIGH SCHOOL  
  
Trish wrapped the towel around her "wonder what to wear?"  
  
She put on some denim pants and a polo shirt she was brushing her hair when. . .   
  
"Hey, Trish finds out who sent you the flowers?" Stephanie asks walking in Trish's locker room.  
  
"No, but I'll see him tonight at the party"  
  
Stephanie nodded "ohhhhh, well I finally convinced Shawn to go"  
  
Trish laughed "you guys should totally go out"  
  
Stephanie shook her head "I don't think he would go for that anyway friendship is good for the both if us"  
  
Trish pointed to Stephanie "Is that what you're wearing?"  
  
Stephanie looked at herself "Yeah, why?"  
  
She was wearing jeans and a retro DX shirt  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Trish smiled "we should dress up"  
  
"Why? We do these every Monday night? Oh, you want to impress someone?"  
  
Trish ran to her closet "here". She tossed Stephanie a red plaid skirt and a black tank-top along with knee high socks.  
  
"What are we in High school?"  
  
Trish laughed walking behind a door to get dressed in a red plaid skirt and white knee high socks and white tank-top.  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes and changed into the outfit. 


	3. LUCKY ME

**LUCKY ME**  
  
They walked out meeting with Shawn Michaels.  
  
He smiled "God, girls dress to impress?"  
  
They looked at each other spinning around.  
  
Shawn shook his head "come on"  
  
He had one on each arm "Oh, lucky me" They walked into the party.  
  
Trish sopped out the room wondering who it could be  
  
"Shawn want a drink?" Stephanie ask  
  
He nodded "yeah, how about you Trish?"  
  
"Na, I'm going to mingle"  
  
Stephanie and Shawn went to get there drinks while Trish walked around.  
  
"Oh, hi Cena"   
  
He looked her up and down "Damn girl"  
  
She smiled hugging him "so how is Smackdown?"  
  
He nodded "Oh, just fightin it with Rene' Dupree"  
  
She looked around "don't tell anyone but him kinda cute"  
  
Cena rolled his eyes  
  
Trish laughed "so is Charlie Hass, Mark Jindrack and . . ."  
  
"OK OK I got it what do you wants?"  
  
"I want to know if anyone herd anything anyone liking me"  
  
Cena smiled "Now come on who doesn't?"  
  
Trish hit him playfully "come on really"  
  
John looked around "I heard Evolution talking"  
  
Trish rolled her eyes "those four"  
  
"Well Ya ask for my help"  
  
"I know and thank you" she hugged him 


	4. HANDS ON

**HANDS ON  
**  
Stephanie and Shawn ran up to Trish "did you get any ideas?"  
  
Trish nodded "yeah"  
  
"Me and Shawn were thinking or I was wishing who it could be"  
  
"NO! You were listing people you'd like to get your hands on"  
  
Stephanie hit Shawn "you were first! Anyway we were thinking Rob Van Dam would be kind enough to do that, Chris Jericho, I don't think so but Shawn does and John Cena."  
  
Trish thought about the last one "John?"  
  
Stephanie nodded "he's your best friend why wouldn't he"  
  
Trish shook her head "he's like Shawn, I don't know"  
  
Shawn laughed "so I'm the famine type that wouldn't want to get with Stephanie"  
  
Trish and Stephanie laughed "yeah"  
  
Shawn face got red.  
  
"Oh, don't worry I love you! And hanging out with girls has its advantages"  
  
"You help us pick out clothes and we model them"  
  
Shawn laughed "well . . ."  
  
Stephanie cut him off with a kiss on the cheek Trish moved to the other cheek, kissing it. Shawn smiled   
  
"OK I'm a lucky man" 


	5. MAKE A MOVE

**MAKE A MOVE**  
  
Trish walked over to the drink table.

Stephanie looked to Shawn "do you know who it is?"  
  
Shawn gave a evil smile "yeah"  
  
Stephanie filled with happyness "who?"  
  
Shawn pulled her to the corner "Randy Orton"  
  
Stephanie shook her head with disbelief "young Randall?"  
  
Shawn nodded "well he better make his move before his buddy does" pointing to Batista talking to Trish. "You distract him I'll get Randy"  
  
"OK"  
  
Stephanie walked over to Trish she squeezed in between Trish and Dave "excuse me"  
  
Trish looked to Dave then Stephanie.  
  
"umm . . . me and Shawn have something to tell you"  
  
Trish smiled "you know?"  
  
Stephanie bit her lip and nodded. Stephanie escorted her over to Randy and Shawn.  
  
Trish looked and saw Randy and Shawn she tapped Stephanie shoulder "Randy?"  
  
Stephanie smiled "well, it ain't Shawn Michaels"


	6. LEGEND KILLER

LEGEND KILLER  
  
Trish smiled thinking - Randy Orton Legend Killer-   
  
Randy stood up putting out his arm escorting Trish away from Shawn and Stephanie.  
  
"awww" Shawn smiled "were genus, you know?"  
  
Stephanie crossed her arms "Yeah, I know"  
  
Shawn looked back to Dave "I wonder what Dave was doing sweet talking someone Randy liked"  
  
Stephanie grinned "well, I'm about to find out"  
  
Before she could walk away "don't get in any trouble"  
  
Stephanie grinned "I won't"  
  
"In other words don't be a bitch" Her grin got bigger   
  
"I won't" She walked away towards Dave   
  
"hey, Dave sorry about before"  
  
He nodded "what were you guys talking about, anyway?"  
  
"oh, we found out who sent Trish some flowers, no big deal"  
  
Dave gave Stephanie a sharp eye "who?"  
  
Stephanie took a sip of wine "Randy"  
  
Dave looked back to the crowd "oh!"  
  
Stephanie set her drink down "you didn't know?"  
  
Dave shook his head  
  
"we, me and Shawn thought you were trying to steal Trish"  
  
Dave gave a slight grin "na,how do you guys know it was Randy?"  
  
Stephanie played with her hair "Shawn"  
  
Dave nodded walking away.  
  
Stephanie got another drink "Now, were is he?" 


	7. SCREWED UP

SCREWED UP  
  
Shawn walked up to Trish and Randy "so,how are things doing?"  
  
Randy did his cocky half smile "ok" looking Trish up and down  
  
"we were just talking about how were both best friends with John and never had the chance to get to know each other"  
  
Shawn nodded "OK, have any of you seen Steph?"   
  
They shook ther head  
  
"well I'm going to find her, see ya"  
  
Dave walked up to Shawn, grabbing his shirt "you told Trish it was Randy?"  
  
Shawn looked into his eyes "oh, Shite . . . it wasn't Randy? was it?"  
  
Dave shook his head "NO! Mr. Michaels" he let down Shawn storming off the other way. "what the hell?" Stephanie ran up to Shawn  
  
Shawn rubbed his neck "Randy did not"  
  
Stephanie looked at Dave "Oh, Fuck" she ran her fingers threw her hair  
  
Shawn looked t o Trish and Randy, having a good time 'we can't tell them"  
  
Stephanie nodded. Shawn grabbed her shoulders  
  
"you can fix this"  
  
"what?"  
  
"you give Dave a taste of what you were telling me earlier he'll forget about Trish"  
  
Stephanie shook her head "Oh, thanx Shawn you wasn't me to sleep with him?"  
  
Shawn shook his head "No! distract him"  
  
"what about after the party?"  
  
"we will worry about that later, calm him down now when he's the worse"  
  
Stephanie let out a puff of air "alright" she walked off.  
  
Shawn ran his fingers threw his hair "Fuck!"  
  
Stephanie tapped on Dave's shoulder "hey"  
  
He turned "what the hell do you wasn't?"  
  
Stephanie gave him a soft smile "to talk" She slid in between him and the wall "if that's OK?" He looked around "why?"  
  
She looked up to him touching his arm "no reason"  
  
Shawn ran up to Trish and Randy "Randy, I need to talk to you"  
  
Randy got up "I'll be back, baby"  
  
Shawn pulled Randy away "why didn't you tell us you didn't send her the flowers?"  
  
Randy laughed "big whoop some flowers"  
  
Shawn eyes got wide "those dumb ass flowers got your buddy Batista trying to kill me"  
  
Randy laughed "sorry man, you never told me about no flowers"  
  
Shawn ran his finger threw his hair "Shite, forget it, go have a great time"  
  
Randy walked away looking back to Shawn  
  
Shawn looked over to Stephanie and Dave "I need a drink" 


	8. WHAT WHEN HOW

WHAT, WHEN AND WHY?  
  
Dave looked over his shoulder smacking hands with Hunter and Ric. Stephanie let out a breath of air "oh, great"  
  
Ric pointed to Stephanie "hey, man you move around I thought you liked Trish?"  
  
Hunter looked to Stephanie "yeah, I told you to send her flowers"   
  
Dave looked to Stephanie wide eyed. Stephanie gave a worried smile " I just wanted to talk" Ric smiled "OK, I don't care we'll let yeah be" Ric nudged Dave.  
  
Hunter pointed to Shawn "let's go see what the showstoppa is up to" Walking away.  
  
Dave looked back to Stephanie "your a distraction? Shawn and you?" Stephanie grabbed his hand "I'm so sorry, we never meant to . . . "  
  
"What's it matter I 'll always live in the shadow of Hunter, Randy and even Ric"  
  
Stephanie stepped next to Dave "I don't think that's true"  
  
Dave leaned against the wall. Stephanie looked over to Trish and Randy then scanned over to Ric, Hunter and Shawn and back at Dave. His deep eyes, jet black hair, perfect body. She touched his cheek, so warm against her cold hands. He looked, soft eyes. She ran her fingers threw his hair down his back. He nelt close to her pulling her in for a deep kiss. They pulled apart but quickly dove in for another.  
  
Trish looked over, her jaw dropped "Randy look" She pointed to Stephanie and Dave. Then she looked out to the crowd to see Shawn. "excuse me" She got up walking almost running to Shawn. "look" She pointed to Stephanie and Dave. Shawn forced a smile "good" Trish smiled "I don't understand she never told me she liked him"  
  
Shawn smiled "me nether"   
  
Trish thoought - It was always yu, Shawn- Trish looked up to Shawn, she hugged him "thank you, agian"   
  
Shawn hugged her back "now go have fun"  
  
Trish walked off.  
  
Shawn covered his mouth "If I would of never . . ."  
  
"Hey, what's yeah talkin about, Shawnie-boy?" Hunter broke in.  
  
"oh, nothing" Shawn tore his eyes of Stephanie and continued talking to Hunter. When Cena butted in "So, what is the cliqu doin tonite? you've been bizzy lately with Steph soo . . ."  
  
Stephanie opened her eyes from her dreamy kiss, to see Dave's eyes she pulled a way giving him a slight grin. He felt her hair. Stephanie heard Hunter and Shawn laughing she looked away.   
  
"Dave, I 'm so sorry"  
  
He smiled "It's fine, Trish is happy, Randy is happy and now I'm happy and you?"  
  
Stephanie looked back to Shawn "he's happy I'm happy"  
  
Dave touched her shoulder handing her a glass of wine.  
  
"you don't have to have sympathy for me, Stephanie"  
  
Stephanie gave him a sad smile.  
  
Trish kept her eyes on Stephanie and Dave. Randy snapped his fingers in front of her eyes "Baby, what's on your mind?"  
  
Trish smiled "that I'm grateful to have friends like Stephanie and Shawn" Randy nodded  
  
"Aren't we all"  
  
Trish yawned "I'm so sorry Randy I'm beat" Trish stood up taking Randy's hand "I had a lovely time I will see you a work tomorrow and I'll call you, OK?" Randy nodded giving a well anticipated kiss. 


End file.
